supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie Winchester/Abilities and Weaknesses
Powers and Abilities Ever since she was 16 was Elizabeth trained as a hunter by Team free will, making her very skilled with melee weapons. She had shown a great skill with staying undercover as seen for the entire season 5 when she was announced a dangerous criminal. Just like her brother is she skilled criminal acts, such as lock picking, computer hacking, and carjacking. Both twins are very skilled at both armed and unarmed combat. At the beginning of their hunter career was Lizzie very hesitant as a fighter but later on (after getting addicted to Demon blood and going crazy) became harsher and even used sheer power without thinking at all. She is proficient in hand-to-hand combat and possesses remarkable physical strength for a human, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as certain types of monsters and average-level demons. Despite not being the smarter twin does she possess a vast knowledge of the supernatural, most of it coming from the Prophet book and John Winchester's journal. She had shown to possess a good memory when she still remembers everything from the Prophet book despite not reading it since she was 16 years old. Both Twins have some knowledge of pop culture, as they frequently make references. Lizzie has shown on several occasions to be a natural leader, when operating in groups, she commonly takes command, unless the group includes someone who she herself sees as a leader, such as her father, Sam or Castiel. During her time on the run did she show excellent abilities as a hacker and researcher. Thanks to her good memory considering the Prophet book did she show skill in overpowering witchcraft (including every weakness) and torturing. Abilities granted by spells Cassie has displayed the following powerful abilities through magic: * Invisibility - Lizzie casted invisibility on herself in order to sneak into a vampire nest and rescue the vic's * Summoning and Banishing - Through various rituals, Lizzie has been able to summon demons and angels. She is also moderately proficient at banishing, occasionally banishing angels. * Hex Bag Creation - Lizzie is able to create hex bags after learning the skill during her time on the run * Supernatural Concealment - Lizzie is able to conceal herself and her brother from demonic detection through hex bags she creates. * Warding - Over time, Lizzie has become proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. * Demon Curing - Using the Demon Curing Ritual, taught by Sam, Lizzie has been able to cure her brother * Colt Bullet Creation - Using a ritual taught to her by Dean and Sam Winchester, Lizzie can create bullets for the legendary Colt which is capable of killing all but five beings in existence. Ancient Prophet abilities Elizabeth was born as an ancient prophet which was unknown till she and Bobby opened a crypt containing a jewel that held a fragment of Nylora's power in it. This was released after she touched it (reacted only because Elizabeth is Nylora's vessel) and breaking the seal that Castiel put on her those releasing her powers. The basic powers that she gained thanks to this were reading dead languages and casting of spell from the Prophet book. Every ancient prophet had the ability to scry (the ability to find an ancient prophet through the use of a crystal and a map), but Elizabeth never used it. An additional power that she possesses that needs the contact with demon blood to work is Ergokinesis the ability to mentally absorb, project and manipulate energy. Weaknesses Human Weaknesses As a female human, Elizabeth possesses common weaknesses of human. * Mortality - Since Lizzie is a human, she is vulnerable to diseases and any form of physical harm and has a limited lifespan * Magic - Elizabeth is susceptible to the influences of magic and witchcraft * Death's Scythe - It can kill anything in existence Ancient Prophet weaknesses * 'Bloodthirst -' it had been stated by Crowley that every ancient prophet is thirsty for demon blood, because of it is required to access their powers. Ancient prophets get addicted to it faster than other humans * '''Contact with demon blood - '''without proper contact with demon blood do they only posses basic powers Equipment For means of research (formerly school work) did Elizabeth own a laptop until season 5. She left it behind so nobody could track her and stole a Apple MacBook (2017) from a university student that she slept with. She didn't return it later on and instead gave her old one to Adam Milligan. In terms of cellphones in Season 1, did she own a Vodafone Smart Ultra 7 that later on got destroyed in a fight against a Djinn. Her replacement phone for then was a Nokia 3310 in the retro edition that Dean gave her. Upon learning how much the phone can endure did she use it a a hammer and a weapon till it got replaced by a Samsung Galaxy A5 (2017) in season 2. During her life on the run did she leave it behind just like her laptop. She didn't replace this one though. Weaponry Elizabeth has been seen using a variety of weapons over the course of the series, though she prefers melee weapons over firearms. It was stated by Rob that she uses a Magnum Research Desert Eagle .44 Mag Matte Chrome DE44MC loaded with silver rounds. She always wears both an angel blade and demon-killing blade strapped to her body, while hiding two Perfect point kunais inside her bra. Elizabeth learned archery from Malachai and from then on uses a bow and arrow. Category:Character Subpages